Dilemme
by Roomie Watson
Summary: John parvient enfin à gagner l'amour de Sherlock. Cependant, tout tourne au désastre lorsqu'il est confronté à la réaction inattendue du détective au petit matin. Le sacrifice de l'amour pour l'être aimé est le plus douloureux qui soit. Mais que vaut une vie qui nous prive de cet être face à une vie de mensonges et de rêves irréalisables ? OS/Johnlock


_Le sacrifice de l'amour pour l'être aimé est le plus douloureux qui soit. Mais que vaut une vie qui nous prive de cet être face à une vie de mensonges et de rêves irréalisables ?_

 _._

John força ses yeux à rester fermés. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller de ce rêve maintenant. Trop tard. Il l'était déjà.

L'odeur, le confort et l'apparence de cette chambre semblaient infiniment meilleurs lorsqu'elle était partagée. Il ne la quitterait que lorsqu'il en serait contraint. Le souvenir de la soirée de la veille lui fit pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Enfin, pensa t-il. Ils avaient franchi le pas. Il avait réussi à briser la carapace insensible de son colocataire, qui, désormais s'avérait être bien plus qu'un simple colocataire. Et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres encore marquées du goût de celles du détective. Le silence matinal et la respiration de l'autre offraient le réveil le plus désirable qui soit.

John ouvrit soudainement les yeux. La respiration de l'autre ? Il se retourna dans le lit. Personne. Son sourire s'effaça. Si son compagnon pensait pouvoir lui fausser compagnie comme ça, il se trompait. Encore à moitié endormi et aveuglé par la lumière matinale, il se força à se lever, impatient de retrouver son amant. Il enfila un boxer, un pantalon et un de ses fameux pull puis, sorti de la pièce.

Il était tôt. Trop tôt pour que le détective soit déjà en train de se toiletter. De toute façon, ses vêtements étaient restés dans la chambre. Alors pourquoi était-il dans la salle de bain ? L'eau ne coulait pas. Il ne prenait pas de douche. Il ne se brossait pas les dents non plus. Et pourtant il était là, de l'autre côté de cette porte. John l'entendait respirer. Ou plutôt, il entendait une respiration saccadée de hoquets. Quelques plaintes étouffées, coupées par des reniflements.

Inquiet, le médecin voulu entrer mais le verrou le séparait de son compagnon. Il toqua doucement à la porte.

\- Sherlock ?

Sa voix trahissait son angoisse. Pourquoi le détective était-il dans cet état ? Qu'avait-il bien puse passer entre le moment où il s'était endormi et son réveil ? John eut peur de comprendre. Il se refusa cette hypothèse. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'oppressa.

\- Sherlock, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Il posa sa tête contre la porte, sans lâcher la poignée, attendant une réponse.

\- Non, répondit une voix tremblante presque inaudible de l'autre côté.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse. Juste un gémissement déchirant et une nouvelle suite de hoquets incontrôlés. John ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir rentrer, serrer son amant contre lui, le consoler peu importe ce qui le tourmentait. Son cœur se fendait chaque fois un peu plus à l'entente de ses plaintes.

\- Sherlock...

Sa voix était aussi calme qu'il pouvait la garder. Il cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit l'abominable bruit que faisait un revolver duquel on retire le cran de sûreté. Il essaya à nouveau vainement d'ouvrir la porte, terrifié par l'éventualité que son détective presse la gâchette contre lui-même.

\- Sherlock ! Ouvre cette porte ! Je t'en prie, ouvre moi !

Malgré ses assauts non contenus, la porte ne cédait toujours pas. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses yeux s'humidifier et son estomac se tordre sous la terreur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce en train d'arriver ? Il inspira profondément dans le but de se calmer. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Ça ne ferait qu'endurcir la détermination du détective et accélérer son projet.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi. Laisse moi t'aider.

Il s'assit contre la porte, ravalant un sanglot et écouta son amant qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il attendit patiemment, terrassé par la terreur et la peine, qu'il y parvienne.

\- Je ne peux pas John.

John sembla surpris mais soulagé d'entendre la voix de son compagnon. Elle était chargée de douleur et menaçait de se casser au moindre mot. Il ne lui répondit pas, sachant qu'il allait poursuivre.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer... J'ai... j'ai l'impression que... que mon cerveau ne répond plus... que tout ça l'a détruit... qu'il est mort... J'arrive plus à réfléchir... John... je... je peux pas vivre sans tout ça... je...

L'ex-militaire écoutait et enregistrait chaque mot, chaque hésitation, redoutant la sentence en fixant désespérément le vide, se mordant le poing.

\- Je veux pas de ça... De nous... Je... suis désolé...

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent si fort dans sa tête qu'il cru qu'il n'entendrait plus que ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Son cœur de déchira sur le moment. Il avait si longtemps souhaité que son colocataire soit à lui. Il se pinça les lèvres, se forçant à supporter cette réalité. C'était nouveau pour Sherlock, inattendu et incontrôlable. Et il comprenait bien qu'il soit quelque peu perdu. Que ce sentiment puisse déséquilibrer son esprit froid, lucide et organisé. Mais n'avait-il réellement rien retenu de positif ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il l'entendit soupirer de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Promets moi... promets moi de ne plus jamais me laisser ressentir ça. Ou quoi que ce soit de semblable. S'il te plaît... John... Aide-moi... S'il te plaît...

Sa voix se cassa et il fut reprit d'un sanglot qu'il tenta tant bien que de mal de camoufler.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? John voulait l'aimer tandis que Sherlock voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. L'abandonner pour ses capacités et son intellect. L'égoïsme de l'un contre celui de l'autre. Il avait toujours su que ce genre d'affection le répugnait et pourtant, il avait délaissé ses principes la veille pour les retrouver ravagés ce matin.

John détestait le chantage auquel il était soumis, mais il se détesta encore plus de les avoir menés jusqu'ici. Bien sûr qu'il avait perdu. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le laisser mourir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais que serait sa vie après tout ça ? Comment allait-il pouvoir considérer le détective comme un ami après cette nuit ? Il devrait passer toutes ses journées avec lui, l'admirer dans son travail, l'y aider et lorsqu'ils auraient résolu l'affaire, ils se sépareraient pour rejoindre deux chambres différentes. Il devrait le voir chérir le travail pour lequel il le refusait et contenir toutes ses volontés.

Sherlock lui demandait tout naturellement de l'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments. Il semblait y être parvenu jusqu'alors mais John avait tout bousculé. Et il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant d'être aveuglé par sa propre convoitise. Ne plus rien ressentir. Pour rien, pour personne. N'était-ce pas la chose la plus difficile au monde pour un être humain ? Seulement, la vie de son compagnon coûtait bien plus que n'importe-quelle promesse aussi impossible soit elle. Il hocha la tête comme pour se forcer à accepter cette prière.

\- Je te promets Sherlock, dit-il d'une voix tremblante et déchirée pas ce qu'elle disait, je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser avoir un quelconque sentiment envers moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette promesse était être la plus absurde, la plus intenable et la plus déchirante qu'il ait jamais faite. Mais il préférait s'engager à faire l'impossible pour lui plutôt que de le laisser mourir. Il préférait renoncer à leurs baisers, à leurs étreintes et à leur complicité plutôt qu'à sa présence.

John força ses yeux à rester ouverts. Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar maintenant. Trop tard. Il l'était déjà.

Le verrou tourna.


End file.
